


5 Times Strangefrost Got Caught (Until They Were Revealed)

by MidnightSorceress



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Secret Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSorceress/pseuds/MidnightSorceress
Summary: As he assumed, the God of Mischief came out, closing the door, hand still in the Sorcerer's own. Peter's jaw dropped as silence ensued, he definitely did not expect the God of Mischief to be holding hands with the Sorcerer.Or,5 times Strangefrost got caught being romantic until they were revealed to be lovers.





	5 Times Strangefrost Got Caught (Until They Were Revealed)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a crack where Thanos no longer exists because damn him he destroyed so many lives ughhhh.. 
> 
> I haven't updated my other books, but I will definitely post soon once I have the motivation and inspiration, as well as more time. 
> 
> I love StrangeFrost so much ❤❤ 
> 
> Haven't proofread yet so there are many errors. 
> 
> Enjoy this by the way xD

_Peter Parker_

It was a tiring day, he was running towards the direction to the park where he was told to meet up with Mr. Stark after he saved a woman from almost getting sexually violated. Swinging around tired him, it wouldn't have if it weren't for his busy schedule in school works and activities, plus, being Spiderman. He turned to a right, not minding his hair being messy, light bags under his eyes.

He didn't want to be late to meet up with Mr. Stark, so he hurried, almost thinking he should just be Spiderman and swing his way to the Park, but he decided against it anyways, continuing to run to the direction, thanking his speed and durability. 

On his way to past by the Sanctum of a certain Sorcerer, he abruptly stopped in his tracks as Mr. Wizard came to his sight, wearing something very casual, like a black sweater and black trousers, matched with a brown knee-length cloth and black shoes. The Sorcerer was just about to leave the Sanctum, his body on the doorway, tilting his head to check inside as though waiting for someone.

He even made gestures like 'hurry up'.

"Woah, hey Mr. Strange!" He greeted with a tired smile, the Sorcerer turned to him with the same strict expression, "It's  _Doctor_ Strange." He told him, and Peter let out an 'oh' before scratching his hair and repeating, "Hey Doctor Strange." He laughed awkwardly. 

The Sorcerer's lips quirked up a bit as he shook his head at him, "So what's gotten you to a running frenzy?" He asked. The question had Peter blabbering, "Well, Mr. Stark told me to meet up in the park and I kinda just got out of school and from you-know-what business, I'm in a bit of a hurry since I don't wanna be late to meet Mr. Stark but I saw you so-" 

" _Stephen,_ I believe this outfit is fit enough to be labeled casual in Midgardian standards, is it not?" Came a voice from inside, a pale hand reaching to grab the Sorcerer's own, which made Peter squint his eyes. 

Peter knew that voice. 

As he assumed, the God of Mischief came out, closing the door, hand still in the Sorcerer's own. Peter's jaw dropped as silence ensued, he definitely did not expect the God of Mischief to be holding hands with the Sorcerer. 

What was that? 

Loki probably noticed the silence and noticed him, which caused his green eyes to slightly widen and hastily let go of Stephen's hand. "Spiderboy." Loki nodded at him, while Stephen let out a sigh. 

Peter didn't respond at first, eyes wandering about the God of Mischief's form. Loki was dressed like the way Stephen was, he was wearing casual clothes, not his usual attire. He wore a white long-sleeved button-up shirt, black trousers, black shoes, and a black knee-length coat with a green scarf wrapped around his neck. 

What was the occasion? 

He wanted to pester them with questions, his suspicion had long since risen since Loki held Stephen's hand and even pulled away when he noticed Peter.

Unfortunately, neither Stephen nor Loki seemed to like the idea as he opened his mouth. "Doctor Strange, Mr. Loki-" 

"It was nice seeing you, Peter. I'll help you on the way to Tony." Stephen uttered and before Peter could protest, a golden ring formed beneath his feet and he fell straight with a yell into Tony's arms, who seemed as surprised as he was. The portal disappeared above them, both of them sharing a look of confusion and surprise. 

"What.. was that?" Tony asked, an eyebrow raised, clearly implying the fact that Peter just fell out of Doctor Strange's magical portal which was a rare thing to happen to Peter. 

"I-I don't know either." He only replied, implying an entirely different thing. He recalled Loki and Stephen holding hands, and he couldn't help but put both hands on his face as Tony placed him down, too many questions filling his head.

What the fuck just happened? 

_Tony Stark_

Tony found himself in the Sanctum, waiting by 12 pm for the Wizard to make his dramatic entrance with either floating down the stairs, or appearing out of a magic portal with his cloak flowing within the wind. Tony needed to ask Stephen something, it was an odd question from Peter that the kid wanted to ask Stephen but 'couldn't' ask him himself, so Tony being a good father, he went to ask Stephen this question instead. 

Soon, Stephen eventually arrived, disappointing Tony's expectations of a dramatic entrance when the Sorcerer appeared before him with a brown long-sleeved shirt and a black trousers, with matching slippers. He held a cup of coffee, looking like he had a rough but good night with his hair disheveled and skin reddened with marks. 

"Wohoho~ Looks like Wizard over here had an  _enchanting_ night." He instantly joked, even daring to whistle. Stephen only gave him a slight glare as he drank his coffee. "So what do you want, Tony?" He asked, his voice rough and deep. 

Tony crossed his arms to his chest (not in Wakanda Forever way) as he remembered his purpose. "Oh yeah, about that, my kid Pete, he wants to ask you a question but said he couldn't ask it himself." He started, watching as Stephen stared at him and waited for him to continue.

"And?" 

"And I decided to do the honors."

Stephen hummed, "Ask away."

Tony cleared his throat, "This.. might get awkward but anyways uh.." he paused for a good time before he continued, "Do you snore when you sleep?" 

Came the silence.

And Stephen's remark. 

"That is an odd question to ask.." Stephen looked so weirded out and he looked like he almost wanted to laugh. Tony nodded, "Yep, I thought so too." 

Stephen nodded slowly, "and you came all the way here just to ask that even though you know it's odd." He stated and Tony just had to snort. "Thought it'd be funny. A strange question for a strange person." He winked, earning Stephen's eye-roll. 

"You're ridiculous. Anyways, if you don't have anything else to say, feel free to leave." Stephen gestured to the door and Tony shrugged, "That's a nice way to tell a person to get the fuck out." Stephen shook his head.

"I have a job to do." 

So Tony went out, closing the door behind him before he remembered a certain thing he forgot to add. It was a favor he needed to tell Stephen, a favor in which if Stephen can help him out with his magic, so Tony did the most decent thing a human like him would do, enter again without knocking. 

"Oh yeah- hey, I forgot, can you do me a favor and-" Tony paused, surprise evident on his face as he caught Stephen holding a certain God of Mischief in his arms, both the culprits captured looking startled. 

Loki also had red marks all over his skin, plentier than Stephen's, hair a mess, and he wore almost the same clothes, only his top being black, and his arms were wrapped around Stephen's neck, whilst Stephen's arms wrapped around Loki's waist. 

There was an awkward silence before Tony uttered the only thing he could to break the ice. 

"Is he job?" 

_Bruce Banner_

Bruce and Stephen currently sit on the sofa of one of New Asgard's Palace's chambers where they waited for Thor and Loki. Bruce just wanted to greet them and see if they're both doing well, and also because he needed to see if Loki returned to New Asgard since Tony told him that Loki ran away from Thor after a fight. 

New Asgard was in Norway and he needed an easier way to get there, which meant Stephen Strange. It took Bruce quite a time before Stephen eventually helped him, saying he would come too and see New Asgard's condition as well. 

Not long enough in their waiting, the King and Prince finally came. Both Bruce and Stephen stood, Bruce's gaze landing upon Loki for a given time as he realized that Loki is with Thor.

Unbeknownst to him, it wasn't only him that landed gaze on Loki. 

"Our friends!" Thor grinned and hugged Bruce tight before shaking Stephen's hand. Loki only nodded at them. "Hey Thor, Loki." Bruce smiled, "So how are you? How's Asgard?" He asked. Thor seemed to grin wider as he answered, "I'm doing well and Asgard is doing great! We have progressed excellently so far and it's all thanks to all of you who helped us." 

"I'm happy for you guys. Say, what about you and Loki?" Bruce eventually asked, and Thor hummed, "Me and my brother are better, we've returned to being the brothers we truly were." He smiled sincerely. 

"That's nice, so you fixed the fight with him?" Bruce continued, and that's when Thor lost his smile and looked confused. "Pardon, what fight?" He asked. 

Bruce frowned, "Didn't you and Loki fight?" He questioned, which Thor responded with a shake of his head. "No, my brother and I hadn't fought after the war with Thanos. We are well. What made you think so?" Thor frowned at him. 

Bruce scratched his head, "Tony said you and Loki fought and that Loki ran away because of it." 

"Well, I'm afraid Stark is wrong. Speaking of Loki, brother-" Thor tilted his head to his side, Bruce following him. Their eyes widen in shock as the said God of Mischief was out of sight. 

And so was Stephen. 

"Where are they?" Bruce asked, looking around them to see the two who suddenly vanished.

"I don't know-"

Suddenly, the doors opened and came a Royal Guard who gave them a message:

"My King, Prince Loki and a Sorcerer called Doctor Strange have left the Palace." Said the guard. Thor's frown remained. "Why?" Thor then walked out of the room with the Guard, telling Bruce to wait for him as he looked for Loki and Stephen. 

Bruce was left to wait for the three, wandering about the room until he eventually went to the balcony for some air. He welcomed the breeze and wonderful sight, looking around to kill some time, and he eventually almost choked on nothing as he saw on the ground what looked like Loki and Stephen walking around holding hands as they passed by houses. 

They could be anyone but he's pretty sure it's them, and even from afar, Bruce could tell that they were laughing.

"What.."

_Wong_

After hearing something rather suspicious from Bruce, the one with a green side, Wong went to Stephen to see it for himself. "Strange!" He called out to the Sorcerer who was reading a book. They were in the library and Stephen looked at him like he was an idiot for having to be so loud. Stephen sat on the chair in front of the desk, the book placed on it. 

"What do you want?" Stephen asked, clearly annoyed at his loudness. Wong eyed him before he decided with no more hesitating. "Is it true that you have a cat?" He asked, remembering Bruce's gossip to him. Stephen eyed him with something akin to disbelief.  

"Really, Wong? A cat? What makes you think I'd have a cat in the Sanctum?" Stephen asked, making Wong shrug. Stephen opened the book in his hands, reading something while Wong spoke, "I thought you had a cat, which was suspicious. I didn't think you would suddenly adopt a pet so, sorry about that." 

Stephen only shook his head as he continued to read, and eventually, Wong felt awkward standing alone without doing anything. "I'm gonna go." Wong said. "Go ahead." Stephen replied with a bored tone, clearly too busy with whatever he was reading. 

Wong turned around to create his way out, only to get startled when a noise from behind him, where Stephen was, had been heard. He looked around just in time to see Loki sitting on Stephen's lap, lips planted over his forehead, immediately retreating his lips when they got caught. 

An intense silence ensued as the three of them had a staring contest, one that reeked of 'I caught you' and 'shit I've been caught'. 

Wong was confused and surprised to see the two sharing such a moment, and he tried remembering what Bruce told him. Was it a cat that Bruce said Stephen had or was it something else?

The silence was too much as he observed the way the two froze in such an intimate position. It was him who had to break the silence after he decided he heard Bruce wrong.

"So.. it wasn't a cat?" 

_Thor_

Loki told him that he was off to borrow a book from Stephen, in which Thor was quite delighted to hear because Loki finally has more friends. After Thanos, Loki eventually earned their trust and became friends with certain people. He had been forgiven and redeemed, so hearing his little brother going off to a friend's place and most likely spend time with them really makes Thor happy. 

Loki has been radiating such an aura lately, for the past months actually. He'd been going home with this kind of youthful glow and he always wore this soft and gentle smile that reminded Thor of Loki when he was younger and shy. He was still as intelligent, sly, tricky, and mischievous, but he was what he wasn't before: happy. 

He let Loki do what he wanted to do, as long as it would make him happy. He's in his own chambers in New Asgard, sitting on the edge of his bed when suddenly, Wong came through this portal before him. Thor stood up and before he could greet Wong, Wong beat him to it. 

"Thor, Loki and Strange are fighting. You might want to take your brother home." That being said, Thor did not hesitate to come with Wong, his feet landing in the sanctum's area instantly. Wong left quickly as soon as he dropped Thor in the Sanctum though, Thor didn't even have time to yell at him. 

He only sighed before he looked around, looking for where Loki and Stephen might be. He went to various parts of the Sanctum, ready to stop Loki and ready to take Loki home. 

But he wasn't ready to see his brother and the mortal sorcerer laying on the couch in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully. 

And he wasn't ready to wake either of them. 

For a long time, Thor stood like an idiot, not knowing what to do. He observed the sleeping persons on the couch and couldn't help but wonder how the two ended up like that when Loki said he only wanted to borrow a book while Wong said they fought. 

Suddenly, a golden circle formed on beneath his feet and he fell down, his ass landing on his soft matress, but he couldn't care about that, he only cared about what was going on with Loki and Stephen. Two days ago the two left New Asgard's palace too, quite suspicious. 

"By Odin's beard, brother."

Perhaps Loki meant borrowing Stephen when he said he was borrowing a book and by fighting, Wong meant sleeping. 

"By Odin's luscious beard!"

+

"I beg your pardon, you think that my brother, Loki, and Midgard's Sorcerer, Doctor Stephen Strange.. are in a relationship?" Thor asked, slightly laughing at the absurd yet possible idea. Tony, Peter, and Bruce nodded whilst Wong stood silently. Thor looked at all four of them and neither seemed to be joking. 

"How so?" 

"Well when Mr. Stark told me to meet him at the park five days ago, I kinda stopped by the sanctum when I saw Doctor Strange. He was like, wearing something casual and we talked until Loki came wearing casual clothes too and he held Mr. Wizard's hand but let go quickly when he noticed I was there. Then Doctor Strange kinda dropped me right into Mr. Stark's arms." Peter explained. 

"I wanted to ask so badly and kinda you know.. peek in whatever is going on between them so I told Mr. Stark that I had a question for Doctor Strange that I couldn't ask myself and he did it, just like I hoped he would because I was hoping that he'd somehow catch them." He added, and the four older men nodded at him, listening to whatever another had to say. 

"I did that and left but I came back and believe me Thor, I saw your hella hot of a brother hugging him. Like in a sexy way." Tony spoke and Thor's face reddened slightly in embarrassment. "Before that too, Strange walked in looking like he had a good night and Loki did too. I think they... Yeah.." 

Yeah, Thor was blushing out of embarrassment. He definitely didn't need to hear that. 

"I was really curious too, more so after Pete told me about what he saw and so I made a plan to get someone else to witness what we have just to make sure. I told Bruce that you and Loki had a fight and he ran away, told him he should see if Loki's returned home." Tony glanced at Bruce. 

"Yeah and Stephen even came with me to New Asgard, then he and Loki disappeared and a guard told us they left the palace, right Thor?" Bruce looked at Thor who nodded, "Right."

"Thor left to find them and I went to the balcony. I looked around and I saw them below, holding hands and laughing while they walked. I couldn't even believe I could still see them from afar. Then I followed Tony and Peter's way, I told Wong that Stephen had a lover and he should check to confirm." Bruce looked over at Wong, all eyes following him while Wong shook his head. 

"I thought you said cat so I asked him if he had a cat." 

Peter laughed. 

"Anyways, I saw Loki sitting on his lap, kissing his forehead. He pulled away so quickly though when I saw them. Then like these fellows here, I told Thor they were fighting just so he would bear witness when I saw them sleeping together-"

"You saw them what-"

" _Sleeping_ , Bruce, with eyes closed and definitely not sexy." Thor was probably very red now but he tried to hide it. Bruce let out an 'oh' then apologized. 

"So does that mean we have proof to claim that they are dating?" Peter asked. 

All of them looked at each other before Wong made a circling motion with his fingers. "Only one way to find out." 

When they landed on the Sanctum, they ended up finding them in Stephen's bedroom, which took Tony's reflexes to cover Peter's eyes.

"Brother!" Came Loki's and Thor's shriek. "Jesus, Wong!" Stephen yelled, pulling the blanket quickly to cover his and Loki's naked body. 

"Woahh! So you really are together!" Bruce cheered, definitely more than glad. Wong smiled at them as though they weren't caught doing something sexual. "Congratulations, Strange. Never thought you'd finally get yourself in a relationship again." He said. 

"Thank you, but get the fuck out of here!" Stephen shouted. "Hey, hey, no need to be angry, we've watched too many videos to get used to this." Tony spoke. 

"What videos Mr. Stark-"

"Shush, son." 

"There's clearly something wrong with you if you think it's going to gratify us that your presence is here while we were clearly having a moment." Loki snarled, only to shriek again when Thor jumped on him and embraced him in a tight hug. 

"Congratulations, Loki! Why hide your relationship with the sorcerer, brother? I'm so happy for you! I am glad you have found the love of your life. I support you!"

"Thor- thank you but- get off me, you oaf!" 

"Mr. Stark, I need to see this!"

"No can do kid, only for 18 plus." 

"Wong, why the-"

"Thor!! Get off!" 

"I feel like the Other Guy is going to come out to hug the two of you!"

"BRUCE BANNER, NO!" 

* * *

 

_In sheer embarrassment and anger, the five intruders fell for thirty minutes, and soon, word spread out to all the heroes that indeed,_

**_Strangefrost is real._ **

"Strangefrost? Is that the best name you can come up with?" Stephen crossed his arms at Tony who was dramatically telling the story to the heroes who asked how they found out about Stephen and Loki's relationship. 

"If you came up with frost for my part because I am a frost giant, I will kill you Stark, and why must you name us?" Loki uttered, Thor patting his back. "Now, now, brother, Stark only wishes to put you and Stephen on a boat." 

"You mean ship?" Banner asked. 

Tony shrugged, "It's better than Stroki."

"It sounds like stroke." Wong added. Peter then exclaimed, "Why not name them SteKi or LoPhen?" 

"No." Everyone except Peter reacted horribly. 

"Aww man.." 

**Author's Note:**

> Whatcha think? ;)


End file.
